Calm Between Storms
by Drop And Die
Summary: A sequel to A Surprise Patient. Two months have passed. Jeremie and Aelita are settling into a routine with each other and everything is perfect, or as close to it as possible. But nothing stays perfect forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko.

**A/N:** This is a sequel to A Surprise Patient. I highly suggest you go read that first. Otherwise, enjoy and I do love reviews.

* * *

A persistent buzzing pulled Aelita from the depths of dreams. Groaning at the sunlight bouncing off her eyelids, she stuck a hand out and silenced the hated alarm clock. The devilish red numbers told her that it was time to get up and stop procrastinating. Her first real day back at work demanded her attention. Aelita had no choice but to give in. The covers flew to the foot of the bed as the pink-haired woman got up rather enthusiastically. Aelita figured a cheery start to the day would result in a cheery ending. _Or so I hope._

The four cardboard boxes huddling in a corner reminded Aelita of the changes storming through her life and the fact that she still needed to unpack for the second time in a month. _Moving is aggravating, but so worth it in this case. _Sunlight illuminated the sparsely decorated room as Aelita's thoughts turned to the darker side of change and she walked to the mirror. Good things in life came at a price.

A very pretty woman with long pink hair and emerald eyes stared steadily back at Aelita. Her reflection stood there silently, waiting. As always, the scar running down the center of her chest was a telltale reminder of that fateful day two months ago. Frowning at the bumpy tissue that marked her near-death experience, Aelita wondered for the countless time what would've happened had Jeremie not been there. She also thought about the robber who shot her as Aelita attempted to wrestle the gun away from him. The perpetrator had never been caught.

_Let bygones be bygones. You have work to do._ Aelita shook her head and smiled slightly at the wild tangle of pink hair on her doppelganger's face. Long hair was a hassle but she wore it for Jeremie. Besides, the more time she spent in the morning fixing her hair meant a better night previously. A wicked smirk crossed her face for a second as details popped into her mind. Too bad Jeremie was on-call for the next two days. He owed her a date night.

Grabbing the black towel hanging on the bathroom door, Aelita used her third favorite wake-up tool: a shower. After twenty minutes of glorious relaxation she yawned, stepped out of the shower, and went to work on her hair. _How does Jeremie get almost no sleep and then perform an eight-hour surgery? I can't do that._ A wry chuckle escaped her throat. Aelita knew better than most how much Jeremie shunned sleep in favor of important things. First her materialization, then her anti-virus, his job, and finally her.

Satisfied that she was ready for what the day had to throw at her, Aelita slipped into a simple but elegant blouse and skirt. The mirror approved and Aelita used the confidence-booster to head downstairs for a savory cup of caffeine. She needed it. The simply decorated living room filled her vision. So did the boxes. Aelita really needed to finish unpacking and add her own touch to the house. Jeremie's spartan layout was about to feel the wrath of her renovations.

A brightly gleaming glass vase filled with water caught her eye. A solitary pink rose shone in the block of sunlight filtering through the kitchen window. With a smile Aelita bent over and inhaled the subtle fragrance of the flower. _Wonder what he's up to?_ She made a mental note to thank him later and pulled a mug from the black cabinet. A soft dribbling sound accompanied the water poured into the cup. Aelita put the full mug in the microwave and searched for the muffins. "Aha!" she said as the miscreant bread product fell to her superior hunting techniques. _I'd totally rock a survivability course. Not._

Aelita danced across the kitchen and theatrically yanked a tea bag out of the container by the coffee machine. She had a habit of acting somewhat strange on occasion. _Hmm, I should get back into DJing. It's been far too long._ The last two months had returned Aelita to her life at Kadic. Music deserved to be included. Before she knew it, Aelita was savoring a delectable English muffin and a steaming cup of tea. She felt distinctly British.

"Top o' the morning to ye, guv'nor." Aelita said in a deep voice to herself. _Oops. Pretty sure that's more Irish than British. Oh well._ She gave herself points for trying. Too bad Jeremie wasn't here since he would probably be on the floor laughing. That was only the natural reaction to one of her goofy moods. Perhaps Aelita should have gone into the comedic field. Maybe jack of all trades would be the perfect occupation for the pinkette. Alas, programming would have to suffice for now.

_Speaking of programming, I really don't want to be late._ Aelita crammed the remaining half of the biscuit in her mouth and slung her black purse on her shoulder. A quick transfer of the tea to a to-go cup made Aelita ready for the day. Throwing the rose one last glance, the pinkette grabbed her keys and visited the other love in her life: the silver Camaro waiting to be ridden. _There's a double entendre in there somewhere._ Shrugging it off, Aelita slipped into the vehicle and smiled as the engine rumbled to life. There were a few perks to divorce after all.

A quick glance at her watch said she had twenty minutes to make it to work. Time to see how many speed limits she could break. Slipping a cool pair of sunglasses on, Aelita grinned at the sound of Alice Deejay pouring through the speakers and revved the engine. She certainly wasn't better off alone. The car gleamed in the sun as it pulled out of the garage and headed for the distant skyscrapers of Boston.

* * *

"Hello Dr. Zombie." Carol said while handing a coffee to her favorite doctor. Jeremie looked at her with a zombie-like expression before noticing the cup.

"Braiiins! Oh, coffee. Just what I needed, thanks." Another yawn broke through Dr. Belpois' façade as he enjoyed the first rich sip of coffee. His next surgery was in fifteen minutes and he needed to be at least able to keep his eyes open. "Everything ready in the OR?"

Carol pulled up the surgery schedule on her Blackberry. The hospital was trying to join the techno-revolution along with every other business in the United States. "Yep, OR 3 is booked for us all day. Ready for that lovely eight hour surgery? Looks like you need a lot more sleep, but something tells me you really didn't mind losing sleep last night." Jeremie rolled his eyes. Carol loved teasing him.

"I'll be fine. I have a long history of running with little sleep. Let's go fix that kid's heart now, shall we?" Carol nodded and the two set off at a brisk pace through the hospital corridors. As usual chaos ran rampant throughout but Jeremie and Carol were experts at avoiding any sudden mishaps. Needles rolled across the floor and the two calmly sidestepped the widening pool of syringes while an intern hastily attempted to clean the mess up.

"Remind me why I chose this job again doctor?" Carol complained as a glistening piece of vomit nearly soaked her shoes. Generally that sort of thing didn't randomly happen in the hall. Jeremie chuckled and shrugged.

"It's fun and the hours are good," he said before ducking into the elevator. Carol snorted and shook her head.

"The hours suck and you know it. How is Aelita handling that anyway?" Four interns hastily leapt into the elevator as the doors closed.

"We've discussed it and she understands. She doesn't like how the hospital owns me but there's nothing we can do about it. I think getting back into her job will help out a lot. She had a month of doing mostly nothing to drive her crazy," Jeremie said. Carol nodded her agreement. Aelita wasn't the type to enjoy sitting around doing nothing. "Hand me the pre-operative notes please. I want to double check everything before I start cutting."

"Your wish is my command boss." Carol drawled and handed Jeremie the file. He browsed the notes until the elevator dinged to a stop. "Someone should really tell Maintenance to fix these old machines. They're so slow."

"Agreed. So a dextro-transposition of the great arteries with a ventricular septal defect and patent ductus arteriosis? This surgery is going to be a while. Switching the aorta and pulmonary artery is never a fun task." Jeremie checked the name before continuing. "Brad can thank his heart defects for keeping him alive though. Without the septal defect and arteriosis, he'd be dead."

The two walked out towards Brad's room. Upon entering Jeremie was immediately besieged by Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. "Dr. Belpois, my wife wanted to make sure we understood the procedure. I know it's rather late but could you spare a couple minutes to explain it once more?" Jeremie nodded; they were worried and scared and needed any form of reassurance.

"Well Mr. Cooper, it's a fairly complex procedure but when done correctly has a very low chance for mortality. Your son has a defect where the aorta and pulmonary artery switch places. This means that deoxygenated blood cycles through the body while oxygenated blood cycles between the heart and lungs. Thanks to the hole in his ventricular wall and the ductus arteriosis connecting between the aorta and pulmonary artery, there is some mixing of blood to keep him alive." Jeremie waved to Brad's small form lying on the bed and continued.

"The good news is that the artery configuration in his heart allows us to put him on bypass with some transfused blood, detach the arteries and restore them to their natural positions, and fix the other two defects at the same time. With any luck he'll live a fairly normal life. He'll be fine."

The worried couple shared glances and turned back to Jeremie with steadier gazes. "Thank you doctor. Please do everything you can for our son," Mrs. Cooper said. Nodding, Jeremie motioned to the intern to start moving Brad towards OR 3. Back into the deadly halls they went. This time nothing happened and the group made it to the operating room on time.

"Ready for this, Dr. Somme?" Jer asked the intern. He remembered his days as an intern; how everything was new and exciting. Admittedly surgery still remained one of his greatest pleasures but all the procedures were drilled into his mind. This young man was learning it for the first time. Risk and reward mixed together filled the lives of interns. The fear of ending someone's life coupled with the sweet satisfaction of another soul saved.

"Yes and no," Dr. Somme said while tying on his facemask. Jeremie chuckled; he heard that answer quite a bit.

"It'll be fine. You'll see," Jeremie said. Aelita flitted through his mind as he snapped on his gloves. She always popped into his head at the beginning of a surgery now. He felt a tiny bit of unfounded fear that he'd find her on his operating table again. Once was enough for the both of them.

With a glance at Carol, Jeremie entered the operating room. Brad's small form lay there helplessly, waiting for a doctor's hands to correct his failing heart. "Alright everybody. Let's get this party started." Everyone present nodded and Jeremie picked up a scalpel for the countless time. A quick glance into its shining surface showed a determined face with focused blue eyes. _I'm ready._

The scalpel sank into skin as Jer began opening the chest. Once the heart was exposed, Dr. Somme separated the ductus arteriosis and part of the pulmonary artery from the surrounding tissues. Jeremie inserted a tube into the aorta and right atrium of the heart to prepare for bypass. Before the surgical repair could begin, the team had to cool Brad's body down to a low temperature, around sixty-five degrees Fahrenheit, to prevent brain damage during the procedure.

_Might as well do something while waiting for him to cool down. _Jeremie tied off both ends of the patent ductus connecting the two great arteries and sliced it in the center. "Doctors, he's at sixty-five degrees," Carol said. With a nod at his intern Jeremie motioned for the actual procedure to begin. Slicing the coronary arteries away from the heart, the two doctors prepared to detach the aorta and pulmonary artery. Jeremie marked the locations to cut the aorta and pulmonary artery with a silk suture.

"Looks like we can just transpose the two without any complications. The coronary arteries won't be affected," Jeremie said. A flash of scalpel resulted in the aorta losing its connection with the heart. The steady beeping of the bypass machine overshadowed the quietly tense scene. Jeremie sutured with precise efficiency as the aorta became one with its natural spot. A quick check of the sutures told him that they would hold.

Time inched by as the coronary arteries were re-attached to the aorta. Jeremie stepped back with a sigh and motioned for the heart-lung machine to be turned off. The beeping stopped and the two tubes were removed from the aorta. This part had to be done quickly to prevent any tissue damage. "Let's fix that ventricular defect." Jeremie motioned for Dr. Somme to take over.

The intern blinked and made a confident incision in the heart muscle. With the small hole in the heart wall revealed the doctors could suture it closed. Dr. Somme went to work and quickly closed the unnatural hole forevermore. "Good work. Now close up the incision you made and we can finish this off."

The bypass tubes were replaced and Brad went on bypass again. Jer patched up the small holes in the heart left by the coronary artery excision and went to work on the pulmonary artery. A few more sutures turned Brad's heart into a normal one. _This kid will be perfectly fine. A few more doctor appointments is all. _"Show me what we do next Dr. Somme," said Jeremie. He watched the intern frown at the small chest under the light.

"Insert a chest tube and relax the rib cage while leaving the sternum open to account for heart swelling?" Somme asked uncertainly. Jeremie smiled, nodded, and motioned for the intern to carry on with the final procedure. The tube was placed in the chest to handle any bleeding that could occur afterwards. Grinding to a halt, the bypass machine ceased its whining once more. The doctor closed the exterior wound and stepped back with a triumphant grin on his face. Jeremie grinned and looked around at the surgical team. Everyone felt elated; successes made this job worthwhile.

"Excellent job everyone. Who knows, Brad could thank us some day in the future. Now go celebrate with another surgery," Jeremie said and a few chuckles echoed in the room. "Dr. Somme, feel free to let the parents know that everything went swimmingly. I need more coffee and something filled with sugar." Two forlorn gloves fell into the garbage can as Jer wearily walked out. Once surgeries ended his razor sharp focus became dull. _I need to find a bed for a nap. Just a short one._

"Nice one Jer. You have a couple hours for sleep before your next one," Carol reassured and handed him another cup. Blinking in surprise, he took a hit of coffee. _Does she have an espresso machine hidden in her scrubs or something? _

"Thanks again Carol. I guess I should make you my official caffeine supplier. I really want to know where you get this from so fast." Carol grinned and wagged a finger at Jeremie.

"Trade secret. You'll just have to figure it out. Now go sleep!" Carol admonished before heading off to check on patients. Jer drained the coffee and headed for the nearest bed yawning the whole way.

* * *

Watching. His greatest skill, his biggest weakness. All his life he hid in the shadows; turning himself so average that no one regarded him as someone worth talking to. Those who he passed every day for years never knew his name, never thought about him, never cared. Nearly thirty years of invisibility and the cloak was wearing thin. Like a volcano pressure built in him and now waited to be released. He had to do something to get noticed or he would implode.

She showed up today. Something about her captivated him and so he watched. His job fell by the wayside as he studied the strange creature. She didn't seem a part of this world, much like him. Yet at the same time she was immersed in life along with everyone else. Fascinating. A living paradox: the perfect thing to attract his curiosity.

The central question remained: What to do? A few months ago he would've thought about merely talking to her, no more. That was before the Event. Now there were so many more possibilities. Exciting possibilities. His black-eyed gaze scrutinized every detail of the unsuspecting woman. He had an uncanny suspicion that her hair was real.

Which opened up a whole new area of speculation. Was it genetics? Some mutation that resulted in that strange hue? Or something far more unbelievable? He'd have to investigate. That pressure within him screamed to be released. It had exploded in a life-changing firestorm once before. This could be the second time. He got away with the Event after all. Fate would give him the tools to succeed as it always did.

So he returned to his vigil. The device that became more than a mere activity; it defined who he was. Mediocrity and vigilance were the only ways to survive the hellhole of foster care and he turned it into a talisman to live by. He'd learn more about this ethereal being with pink hair and decide on a plan or two. Until then, there was always one option. The only option. Watching.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter 2 already, shocking. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Aelita groaned and let her head fall onto her keyboard. For some reason this little bit of code refused to work no matter how many times she juggled it around. Jeremie could probably spot the mistake in his sleep; she always wondered exactly why he decided on a medical profession. _That answer is obvious. He wanted to learn as much as he could about the human heart._ Staring blearily at the screen, Aelita did have to admit that Jeremie would have made an amazing programmer. Maybe she'd just take this section of code home and have him glance at it. It most likely was a logical error she couldn't spot right now.

Someone's head poked over the side of her cubicle. "Psst. Aelita, I'm dying to hear what's been going on with you. The rumors are insane. How many are true?" Aelita looked up at Marie's curious face framed by blonde hair and sighed mentally. She'd forgotten about the whole absent for a month and a half part. Looked like she really wouldn't be finishing this assignment up today. Oh well, it wasn't like she was going to get in trouble.

"Well, if I knew the rumors I'd tell you. What's been circulating?" Aelita replied and steeled herself for the ludicrous epileptic trees about to run her self-respect over. Marie inhaled and began talking.

"The main one going around is that you almost died, ran into some old love that saved you again, and now you're together with him." Aelita blinked in surprise; she hadn't expected the rumors to actually be correct. Wonder of wonders. Someone must have been fact checking. "The other one involves the usual rich playboy, shameless selling of body, and marrying for money rumor that floats around to everything. I'm guessing the second one is true?" Marie teased.

Aelita glared and stuck her tongue out at her tormentor. "Yep. That's me! Not. In reality, the first rumor is actually true."

"Get out of here! The rumors were true for once?" Marie asked in shock.

"I know right? I feel twice as shocked as you do. Together, we're positively electric." Aelita said and grimaced at her computer. "Speaking of electronics, think you can look over this code for me? I can't figure out the error I'm getting." Marie leaned over the flimsy wall and looked at the computer upside down. Aelita cleared her throat. "By look over, I meant in a way that will actually accomplish something." Marie winked and retreated.

A shuffling sound accompanied the woman's entrance into Aelita's office space. If anyone could even call it an office. Glancing over the pinkette's shoulder, Marie frowned and perused the wall of text for a couple minutes. "Nothing glaring stands out to me. Take it to someone who programs in their sleep." Aelita nodded.

"I plan to. Jeremie was a whiz way back when; I'm sure he'll spot the logical error fairly quick." Aelita said and realized she left herself open for a barrage of questions. _Whoops, shouldn't have done the name drop. _Marie's raised eyebrow told Aelita she was in for it. Nothing like gossip to turn everyone within a ten-mile radius into an aggressive reporter.

"Ah, so that's the mystery doctor's name. Details, 'Lita, details!"Marie crowded even closer in her thirst for knowledge. Rolling her eyes, Aelita decided to spill a teaser. Then she could gloat as Marie begged for more.

"He wasn't just an old love; he was my first love. I moved here and got shot by a robber. He ended up saving my life on the operating table. Now we're just seeing how it goes." Aelita said in a deadpan voice. She could almost hear Marie squirming to ask for more. "Before you even open your mouth I'm going to tell you now: That's all you get. Your puppy-dog look won't even faze me." Marie sighed and went back to her own cubicle.

"You're a harsh taskmistress. I wish Jeremie the best of luck." Marie said from her seat. Aelita grinned wickedly. _Oh yes indeed, he'll need plenty of it._ The pinkette checked the time and realized with a start that the work-day was almost over. She quickly e-mailed herself a copy of the program to show Jeremie and logged off. A quick rummage through her purse rewarded Aelita with her phone. The call to Jeremie's cell went to voicemail. "Hey Jer, everything went fine today. I don't expect to see you this evening so save some lives will ya?"

With a quick stretch Aelita stood up and thought of her plans for the evening. A nice glass of wine, some candles, a romantic setting, and the television. It wasn't her favored scenario but it would have to do. "Have a good evening Marie. See you tomorrow."

"See you Aelita. Enjoy some time with Jeremie and give a girl some details, jeez." Marie called. Aelita chuckled to herself. _She wishes._ _I wish._ She got on the elevator and leaned her head on the wall with eyes closed. The day had been surprisingly taxing. She was out of practice as far as programming went. A ding from the elevator told her that she had arrived at her destination. "Aelita?" an extremely familiar voice called out. The pinkette snapped her eyes open and then rubbed them. Twice. The childish remedy failed to work.

"Mark? What…what are you doing here? This is…I don't know exactly what this is." she stammered as Mark gathered her up in for a hug and pulled her outside of the elevator. At least he was smart enough to not try anything else. He looked at her for a long time without answering.

"Remember how the office was planning on transferring me but it apparently fell through?" he asked. Aelita nodded; they'd had a couple discussions at the time on what would happen if he had to move. "They decided to promote me and now I'm in charge of making sure each location is working properly. Boston just happened to be the first one on the list. I thought about calling you but I figured you wouldn't be back at work yet. I was wrong. How long have you been back?" he asked.

"Today was the first. Feels good to be back doing something rather than stuck around the house all day. Nearly drove me insane." she replied. He chuckled and Aelita was sure he was remembering something from their shared life. The life that didn't exist for either of them anymore.

"Everything all right with you, surgery-wise?" A trace of concern laced his voice.

"Yeah, no complications. Jeremie did an excellent job. I'm just getting back to normal finally." she replied and Mark frowned.

"This the same guy you had a history with before? He was the one who operated on you? Talk about coincidence." Aelita nodded. _This is going to be the awkward part. _"And are you…" The question faded into silence without being said yet sounded almost deafening to Aelita. _Just get it over with._

"Yes." Aelita said firmly. Mark said nothing and sighed to himself. "What?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice. He better not malign anything involving Jeremie. Aelita's choices were hers alone.

"Foolish hope on my part. Well, it looks like you're heading home. Good to see you and I'm glad everything's going so well for you. I'll probably run into you again this week." Mark hesitated. "I never did apologize. What I did was inexcusable and I won't be able to do anything about it. But I still want you to know that I'm deeply sorry. Truly." He walked into the elevator and gave her a sad smile before the doors closed. Aelita groaned and sat down for a breather. _This is not what I need at all. I hope this next week flies by at work, ugh._

She did have to give him some credit for the apology. Not that it would do anything but the thought counted. The rough stone of the pillar behind her anchored her a little. Her thoughts wandered through the past until the muted roaring of a car started Aelita back into the present. A few second glances from other workers leaving suggested that she should get up and head home. _Screw them. If I want to sit down then I will sit down. Not exactly comfortable though._ A couple more minutes passed as Aelita thought about the future waves of awkwardness. _And I never did go surfing in Hawaii. Could've used the practice. _A smile lit up her face as her days on Hawaii returned to her mind. Some of the best times of her life and until recently it was all for naught.

Aelita's back finally disagreed with the pillar and told its owner to get a move on. The pinkette complied and stood up. One languorous stretch later, she walked briskly to her car and piled in. I Got a Feeling poured through the speakers and Aelita couldn't help but chuckle. Every time she heard that song it was either true or blatant lies. _I'll find out which way it goes soon._ The silver car peeled out of the parking garage and was soon swallowed up by the city, unnoticed by all but one person.

* * *

"Jeremie, get up!" a voice hissed in Dr. Belpois' ear. Rubbing his blue eyes, Jer stared in surprise at the worn visage of Dr. Fairheim. The older doctor's usually calm eyes had a spark of panic in them.

"What is it?" Jeremie worriedly asked. His first thoughts naturally went to Aelita and he sat up on the lousy mattress.

"Legal department is asking to talk with you about something serious." Fairheim replied quickly, knowing Jer's thoughts would've turned to Aelita immediately. Besides Carol, he was the only doctor to really get past the acquaintance stage with Jeremie.

"About what? Last I checked I haven't done anything in the major screw-up category." Fairheim helped Jer up and the two got down to the meat of the problem.

"There's been a few botched surgeries and a lot of files missing. The absent files pertain to the surgeries so no one knows who screwed up. Except for the ones who did and they're not telling. Ethics is breathing down the hospital's neck and the higher-ups are frantic to avoid the bad publicity and fines. So, they're looking for a scapegoat; someone who may not have acted ethically all the time. You're being targeted."

"Me? What did I do?" Jeremie retorted then had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He hadn't exactly been a model doctor with Aelita. The persistent rumors would've surely reached Legal's ears. _Oh, shit._ Fairheim's sarcastic look reinforced that Jeremie knew exactly what he did. "I always did figure that would bite me in the ass someday. Still don't regret it one iota though."

"Yeah. I have no idea what the punishment is but I can't expect anything good. Legal wants you right now; I suggest to head over there immediately. It can't hurt." Fairheim said with concern. "Let me know how it goes and I'll try to help out if I can." Jer smiled and shook the other doctor's hand.

"Thanks. I've faced worse than this so we'll just see how it goes." Slipping on his coat that felt like a second skin, Jeremie squared his shoulders and headed for his date with a dragon. At least the beast didn't spew out fire. As he expected, the rumors about his latest drama were flying across the hospital at the speed of light. Quite a few inscrutable stares met his sturdy gaze as he walked briskly along.

"Dr. Belpois to Legal. Dr. Belpois to Legal." the public address system blared. Jeremie chuckled and continued moving. Good timing.

He was annoyed. All these people sick and dying who might end up needing his help and he had a visit to Legal. Jeremie understood that Legal was there for a very good reason but politics and ass-covering shouldn't be a part. No one ended up hurt from Aelita's stay here. _Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it except fight when I can. _He walked into Legal and waited for the receptionist to finish her phone call.

The secretary sitting at the entrance desk looked up and pointed him to the main conference room. Jeremie nodded his thanks and walked into the lion's den. Waiting patiently, four figures sat plotting the course of his career. "Good afternoon Dr. Belpois. Please take a seat." Jeremie sat down and prepared himself.

"It has come to our attention that your relationship with a previous patient may not have satisfied the high standards we uphold here. Do you remember Aelita Schaeffer?" Jeremie refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Of course. It's hard to not remember one of my lifelong friends showing up on the operating table." _Guess I can't control my sarcasm._ A disapproving air of silence greeted his words.

"As upsetting as that may be to you that's not our primary concern. What bothers us is your conduct following the initial surgery and proceeding up to today." A sharp-nosed lawyer handed him a sheet of paper with a signed witness statement prepared by one of the on-call nurses the night after Aelita's surgery. Jeremie read it and sighed; he really had hoped no one saw him resting with her. "Do you deny that you fell asleep in the patient's bed with her?"

They had him dead to rights on that one; no point dragging this out. "No but I was technically off duty." Jer said without a hint of embarrassment. The chief of surgery, a gnarled, white-haired man, leaned forward and studied his upstart thoracic surgeon. Smiling like a predator, the brunette lawyer went in for the kill. Her nose made her seem almost like a hawk in that instant.

"Actually, you were on-call. Even if you parceled your surgeries to other doctors the hospital still considered you an employee working at the time. There's also the matter of the unauthorized procedure you performed on her without backup. I'm referring to removing the chest tube without any guarantees that it was the proper time to take out the device." Jeremie's hands tightened in anger; now they were attacking his skills as a surgeon. _Ha, guarantees. There are no guarantees in medicine._

"I deemed that the hemothorax had stopped and it was time to remove the object with respect to the patient's comfort. Last I checked we practice medicine for the patient." Jeremie said in an even tone betrayed by a quivering ball of cold rage. The lawyer chuckled derisively.

"So, comfort is a higher priority than life? Interesting view you have there, doctor." No one could mistake the scorn she put into the last word. "Not to mention the persistent observations that you've been overly tired the last month and putting your patients and the hospital at risk with your negligence. I propose that w-" The chief of surgery raised a hand and cut her off.

"All this has some relevance but we don't know the crucial point here. Dr. Belpois may have made some decisions that look irrational or negligent to us but I'm sure they are coated with cool logic from his point of view. Care to enlighten us?" Jeremie knew a lifeline when he saw one.

"When I saw her on my operating table I had to save her. It didn't matter how long the surgery went or what complications arose but I refused to let death take a dear friend from this life. Everything afterwards was to make sure she stayed on earth alive. When her heart failed I immediately went for the code button rather than trying something myself. They're equipped and had a far better chance to keep her here. I admit I may have bent a rule or two but the whole point was to save a patient. Isn't that the mission we doctors adhere to above all? My focus since the event has been stronger; look at the evidence. Fewer patients have died on my operating table since then. Rules are necessary but when they interfere with the only reason to have a hospital then they become extraneous." Silence followed his speech and the chief of surgery smiled slightly. The look in his eyes told Jeremie he agreed with every word. For her part the lawyer sat back; some of the aggressiveness dissipated.

"Thank you for your enlightening viewpoint, Dr. Belpois." Dr. Shane said. The previously quiet man stood up and walked to the softly glowing window behind the table. "I see quite a few cases where doctors go astray from the primary purpose in my days at Ethics, and I have to admit it's refreshing to see a doctor ignoring some of our more superfluous rules for that cause rather than for money or prestige. We'll continue to investigate thoroughly for any indication of wrongdoing in Ms. Schaeffer's case or any of your cases since then." Shane ran a hand through his dark hair and returned to the table for a whispered conversation. Jeremie waited impatiently for their verdict.

The murmurs ended and the chief opened his mouth to speak. "As it is, we request that you perform no surgeries and pass your current cases onto other doctors while we continue to explore the matter fully. You'll still be paid according to your usual schedule and the hospital will inform you of any further developments." Jeremie smiled; this was really the best he could hope for. _Wonder where they'll go from here though?_

"Thank you doctors." His gratitude clearly excluded the lawyer. Her squinted eyes told Jeremie she noticed it and didn't like it one bit. _Sorry honey, I don't like you either._ Everyone shuffled out and the chief pulled him aside for a quick word. "I know politics gets in the way here sometimes but I'll remind them of your invaluable services as a doctor. This will be over before you know it."

"Thanks Dr. Rowe." Jeremie replied sincerely. He had never really known the chief besides greetings in the hall. It was good to know someone in charge played on his side. Rowe nodded and disappeared into the chaotic hallways. Carol waylaid him before Jeremie could take five steps.

"How'd it go?" she asked breathlessly. Jeremie shrugged and dodged a gurney flying down the halls towards one of the operating rooms.

"Better than I expected. I'm on paid probation basically." he said in a yell; the din was worse than usual today. Carol sighed with relief.

"That's good; I was worried there. What are you going to do now?" she asked while handing Jeremie another coffee. Resigned to this magic trick of hers, the doctor accepted it with a nod and continued his trek through the halls.

"I'm going to go home. Mind giving my important surgeries to available doctors and pushing back minor ones until someone is available to take care of it?"

"No problem, I'll deal with that easily enough. You'll be back in business before you know it." Carol reassured. Jeremie smiled and gave thanks that he had such excellent friends.

"I know. Try to keep all that coffee from stockpiling up since I won't be around to drink it!" Carol laughed and headed for the nurses' station. Jer watched her go for a few seconds and turned his thoughts to Aelita. She'd actually see him tonight. Every cloud had a silver lining.

* * *

Wondering. A slight pattering of rain drenched the windshield as he watched the distant house from his darkened vehicle. There was so much to learn still but this was a start. Headlights brightened his view and a car pulled into the object of his vigil. A tall figure with blonde hair got out of the vehicle and went inside. Interesting. Another person was involved here. Boyfriend most likely. Well, no matter. That only gave him another weakness to exploit.

He knew where she went to school, where she lived throughout her life, the people who were most important to her. Amazing what a few searches could do really. But something seemed off. There was something that didn't fit the pattern of her life during high school. No mention of her at all for years and then suddenly she shows up at a French boarding school. Strange.

More investigation was required. She existed as an enigmatic puzzle and he'd put the pieces together to form a concrete picture. Then he'd shatter the vista of her life into smithereens. He always did enjoy breaking things. A peal of thunder echoed through the air and he smiled. The storm agreed with him.

The details so far only proved to strengthen his fascination with the pink-haired beauty. Something extraordinary was developing here. Rain poured down harder as his thoughts turned to darker waters. Soon his information-gathering would be complete. Planning came next. "I look forward to meeting you in person, Aelita Schaeffer." His cold grin matched the roaring storm above. The man returned his focus to the house. Wondering.

* * *

**A/N: **I do believe I just insinuated that Crystal Waves is part of this time-line. Oh dear, am I finding a focus for all my Code Lyoko writings?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the lyrics of/song DJ Satomi's Waves.

* * *

The details so far only proved to strengthen his fascination with the pink-haired beauty. Something extraordinary was developing here. Rain poured down harder as his thoughts turned to darker waters. Soon his information-gathering would be complete. Planning came next. "I look forward to meeting you in person, Aelita Schaeffer." His cold grin matched the roaring storm above. The man returned his focus to the house. Wondering.

A soft sigh of satisfaction escaped from Aelita's lips as she sank into the deliciously hot water. After three hours of manic unpacking she deserved a break. Three of her four weaknesses were present: a fantasy novel, a glass of merlot, and a steaming bathtub. Jeremie always teased her about being from a fantasy world and yet so absorbed in the latest fiction craze about demons and dragons.

_At least a visitor can tell I live here now._ The bare layout of Jeremie's house was no more. Reaching for the glass, Aelita sent ripples across the mirror-like surface. This house was as much hers as it was his. That suited her just fine. Aelita cracked the Terry Brooks novel open and made sure to keep a firm grip on it. The crinkled and wavy book on the bedside table showed what happened when water met paper. _Oh well. That one wasn't very good anyway. _A few minutes later the pinkette gave up. She couldn't concentrate; the last few pages had been a blur. Aelita set the book down on the floor and replaced it with the wineglass.

There really was nothing better than a relaxing evening alone to wash away the day's problems. Aelita refused to let Mark in her head tonight. Procrastination had its uses after all. She'd have to deal with him this entire week though. _Ugh. Why is it that nothing ever goes right once I get back on an even keel? Something hates me._ Green eyes focused on the gently swirling wine in her hand as Aelita's thoughts suddenly turned to the surgery. The dark liquid reminded Aelita how lucky she was. Without Jeremie…better to not dwell on that scenario.

Clattering sounds barely reached Aelita's ears as the garage door lifted. The pinkette sat up in surprise; Jeremie wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow. Her evening of solitude ended up lasting a grand total of twenty minutes. Not that she minded all that much. Nights with Jeremie managed to be much more entertaining. A frown creased her smooth face as Aelita pulled the plug out of the drain and exited the tub. _Why is he home?_ She shivered thanks to more than cold. Fear wormed a small tentacle into her mind as possibilities presented themselves.

Shrugging the inner darkness off, the pinkette grabbed a towel before the puddle under her feet turned into a pond. After completely drying Aelita slipped into her favorite black robe, checked her appearance in the mirror, gave up on her wild tangle of hair, and marched out to battle with whatever problem greeted her now. Preferably the trouble merely turned out to be that Jeremie needed a hug. That was fixable.

"Jer?" she called hesitantly while slipping down the stairs towards the living room. Two boxes that she hadn't gotten to yet almost caused Aelita's face to have a wonderful interlude with the floor. Luckily the couch made the save. Chuckling sounds from the kitchen told the pinkette exactly where her soon-to-be victim resided.

"You know, for someone who had years of experience in fighting for her life, you really have a problem staying on your feet." Jeremie said with a smile on his face. Aelita raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I could take that in a totally different way you know." she responded innocently with a smirk betraying her tone. "What are you doing home anyway?"

"Admiring the wonderful redecoration going on. You did a nice job." The pictures and other small objects strewn tastefully on tables and walls made the house look much more lived in. Also Jeremie felt his doubts of Aelita staying fade even farther away. She wanted this. So did he. "There is one thing." Aelita steeled herself for whatever the news turned out to be. "Your hair looks like you let six cats romp in it for a few hours. What in the world happened?"

The doctor paid for his jibe as Aelita hair-whipped him in the face. Jeremie wasn't going to let that stop him from laughing at her expense. Arms wrapped around Jeremie and held him tight as Aelita rolled her eyes and tried to fix the unknown problem. To her credit, all troubles did seem to fade from Jeremie's mind when he held her. After a few seconds of enjoying the other's comforting presence they retired to the couch.

"Alright, joking's over. For now. Turns out the hospital didn't quite forgive my actions as a doctor when you were my patient and now I'm paying for it. I'm on probation from duties but the Chief of Surgery seems to be on my side. So I'm stuck at home for a while. It'll be straightened out soon enough." Aelita stiffened at the words and drew back slightly. _It always is my fault._ Jeremie knew her well enough to shake his head. "Not your fault Aelita. I would do it again no matter what." His raptor gaze into her emerald eyes convinced Aelita of that truth. He always would.

"Well to be honest, I have a wee problem on my side as well. Turns out Mark is in charge of overseeing each division's progress. Guess which one he's stationed at this week?" Jeremie sighed; the conclusion was obvious. If there was anyone in the world he'd punch in the face without a second thought, it would be Mark. She'd told him what Mark did to her.

"That's…awkward. What are you going to do about it?" he asked. Aelita broke from his gaze and looked at the barren fireplace while she thought. _I don't have many options besides endure whatever comes. _She grinned slightly as a snippet of song flashed through her mind.

"I have no idea whatsoever." Aelita said bluntly. Jeremie couldn't resist smiling and she frowned. "What?"

"Just your sudden transition from an airhead grinning about who knows what to a serious answer. It'll work out; he'll be gone sooner or later. So, I did owe you a date night right?" The answering hug told Jeremie of course he did. "Any thoughts?" Aelita tapped a finger on her chin in thought then brightened as an idea struck her.

"Well. I did have a surprise I was saving for this weekend but it will do for tonight. I just have to make a quick phone call." Jeremie watched Aelita jump up and run up the stairs with a bemused expression. He never knew what she was up to half the time. That's what made it so fun. He stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes. The events of the day swept him into a powernap. Aelita would be down at some point to wake him.

Aelita bounded down the stairs; she knew enough to dodge the ninja boxes this time. _Everything will work out perfectly this evening. _Too bad cynicism warned her that nothing ever went perfectly. Especially when someone thought everything was perfect. Aelita had to agree. The pinkette looked at herself in the new full-length mirror on the living room wall and ran a hand through her untangled hair. That mess had taken nearly twenty minutes to fix. _I swear. I only wear long hair for men. It's a hassle otherwise._

Jeremie didn't notice Aelita's out-on-the-town outfit thanks to Mr. Sandman. Aelita considered shaking his shoulder but discarded that idea. A gentle awakening had no part in Jeremie's immediate future. Performing a rather good impression of an enraged cougar, Aelita flipped over the couch and landed directly on her target. His yell of surprise quickly lost in volume to the pinkette's laughter from her position on top of him. Mirth shined in her eyes as she cooed, "I'm sorry. Didn't notice this couch was occupied." A raised eyebrow in response called out her blatant lies.

"Ha! Riiight. So, what's the surprise?" Jeremie replied after stilling his racing heart. "You look amazing by the way." His girlfriend always cleaned up beautifully. The emerald earrings she was so fond of matched her deep eyes perfectly. As for the rest, his heart picked up a beat or two at the black skirt and leather jacket contrasting nicely with a dark purple blouse. A shining orb on her chest made him cock his head quizzically. "You're kidding me. You kept it after all these years?" Jeremie blurted out and cut Aelita's response off.

Lowering a hand to play with the pink orb hanging from her neck, Aelita nodded. "Found the necklace in a case while unpacking today. It seemed right to wear it tonight." A wistful smile crossed her features. "I still remember that vacation so well. The surprise is a surprise for a reason, dearest. You'll just have to wait and see." Jeremie resigned himself to his fate and shrugged. He'd enjoy it after all.

"Ahem. I take it we're going somewhere but I seem to be trapped." Jeremie said. Sighing, Aelita hopped off and extended her hand. The doctor took it and stood up.

"I'll let you off the hook this time. Don't forget, you're still my resident couch and pillow." Aelita said as she picked up her black purse and slung the bag over her shoulder. Jeremie checked to make sure his joints remained intact and grabbed the keys before following Aelita into the hallway.

"Hey, it's your surprise. You're driving." Jeremie said and tossed the keys to Aelita, who deftly snatched them out of the air and nodded her assent. Twin slams echoed through a low pitched rumble as the doors closed and the garage door performed its usual duty.

A fast-pitched song filled the interior of the car and Jeremie grinned. Aelita had trained him to enjoy her genre of music. At first trance and techno didn't suit him very well but it grew on the doctor. Aelita's head nodded to the beat almost unconsciously as she drove into the city. A comfortable moment of silence fell on the pair while each contemplated their own thoughts: Aelita's on the surprise and Jeremie's on his job woes.

Breaking through the music, Aelita's phone sent a shrill note into the air. Jeremie turned down the radio while the pinkette flipped open the phone. "Hey Frank! We still on for tonight?" Aelita said in a happy tone. Jeremie raised his eyebrows but deigned to say anything. If their battles against X.A.N.A. had taught him anything, it was the value of patience. Sadly he hadn't learned that lesson until after the battles were over but better late than never.

"Oh, you bumped me up the list? Why?" Aelita inquired with a puzzled expression and a quick glance at her watch. A garbled reply made Aelita shake her head. "Thanks for the heads-up. I'm on my way now. See ya." Jeremie opened his mouth and immediately shut it in response to his girlfriend's glare.

"A surprise is just that: a surprise! Now ignore the redundancy and close your trap." Aelita said and entwined her fingers with his to take away any sting. "I hope you're not hungry though; we have to get there pronto." Jeremie mentally consulted his stomach on the state of his hunger. A second of deliberation told him that all was well for the moment.

"I should be fine. Haven't been hungry all day anyway." Aelita gave him a sympathetic glance and turned her eyes back onto the road. _Can't miss the turn now…was it over on the right? Or left? Bah, I'll figure it out._ Running through a mental map, the pinkette remembered the location just in time to go right past it.

"Shit! We're almost late too. Hang on, there's nobody coming." Aelita braked and sharply turned to the right. The vehicle pulled a U-turn in the middle of the road and furtively went its merry way down the correct path.

"I must say, there's always something interesting going on when you're around. When did you become a stunt driver?" Jeremie deadpanned. Rolling her eyes, Aelita pulled into the lot, grabbed her bag, and stepped out into the cool air. She shivered slightly; the temperature really had fallen since they left. _Another storm tonight I think._ Jeremie's arm slipped around Aelita's shoulders and the pinkette moved closer for warmth. After a quick glance upwards at the stars the couple crossed the lot and stopped at the nondescript black doors guarded by two bouncers with a small line outside.

"A club eh? I wonder what you have in store for me here." Jeremie murmured as the two skipped the line and went directly to the muscled duo. One stepped forward; his shaven dome moving into the light.

"Who are you?" he asked brusquely while giving off an aura of supreme indifference. He saw the same people night in and night out; the occasional celebrity notwithstanding.

"Aelita Schaeffer?" Aelita responded hesitantly. The man scanned the papers in his hand; finger finally stopping on a name.

"You're in." he said and stepped aside. Aelita smiled at him and dragged Jeremie through the doors. The usual pounding beat and wave of chattering laughter swamped them. People danced on the floor or sat at the bar with drinks in hand. A grin spread across Aelita's face as she surveyed the chaotic party. _This is my kind of fun._ _Now where the hell would Frank be?_ The question barely flitted through her mind before Frank popped out from a group of stunning women and motioned for them to follow.

"Glad you could make it! I've been curious the whole evening if you're going to wow the place tonight." Frank shouted over the din as shook Jeremie's hand with his bejeweled fingers and black hair reflecting the multicolored lights above. Aelita made a slicing gesture across her throat behind Jeremie's back before Frank could spoil anything else. _That probably doesn't matter though; I'm sure he's figured it out by now. Can't blame a girl for trying._

Getting the gist, Frank smiled widely and motioned to the neon-lit bar on the side. "Drinks are on the house for you two tonight. Aelita, meet me by the employee entrance in a couple minutes. I'll be looking forward to the show." He gestured to the plain black door in the corner with a couple of enthusiastic dancers in front before melting back into the seething crowd of careless humanity.

"Do you want anything before you go off on your adventure?" Jeremie asked while Aelita stared at the stage lost in thought. Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, Aelita sent her lustrous hair flowing like a river. A few onlookers threw her glances and noticed Jeremie standing there before turning back to their business. The pinkette turned and looked into the glacial yet warm eyes that always brightened her day and felt the outside distractions fade a little.

"Well, a good luck kiss can't hurt, right?" Aelita asked and answered her own question, cutting Jeremie's chuckle off. Jeremie's arms tightened around her and the two focused solely on each other. After a few seconds the pinkette knew it was time for her debut and regretfully pulled away for the moment. _Ah, the joys of delayed gratification._ With a bounce to her step Aelita strolled through the crowd and disappeared through the employee door.

Jeremie watched her go with a smile on his face and wondered what song she would play tonight. After he learned their destination was a nightclub the solution became oh-so obvious. _She's really excited about this; seems like it's been in the planning stages for a while._ Slipping through the crowd like a ninja, the genius made his way towards the stage. A few women threw him appraising glances but he deflected them by swiftly moving on. Finding a spot ten feet away, the doctor stood his ground while being buffeted by the dancers all around.

The current song reached a crescendo of rapid-fire beats before dying into silence; an unaccustomed state for the nightclub. People looked towards the stage in anticipation of something out of the ordinary and saw the current deejay exiting the stage and heading straight for the bar. Frank walked up to the microphone and surveyed the expectant gazes trained on him.

"We've got something special for you tonight! A special appearance by a new and talented deejay here to give you all something to rock out to. Please give it up for DJ Lyoko!" Frank bellowed and moved aside as Aelita walked out onto the stage. A roar of applause greeted her and Aelita smiled back while taking note of exactly where Jeremie was standing in the crowd. _Not that it really helps when they start moving. _Slipping on the headphones felt like putting on an old and well-loved dress. No matter how it looked to other people this felt right to Aelita. _I've missed it._

Her butterflies vanished as the pinkette found the song she had stored away for this moment and started the music. A fast beat sprung up as the roaming lights above spun wildly as if they were in tune with the hectic atmosphere below. Her light touch morphed the fast beat into something that sunk into muscle and commanded the fibers to move. A radiant smile crossed her face just as Aelita opened her mouth to sing the words that meant more than mere lyrics to a song.

_Like a rush on the beach at the end of the day_

_When the sand is going to be cold under your way, the season fades _

_And you think everything's lost under the waves_

The pinkette's voice arced out of the speakers as she felt the irresistible urge of music pounding through her veins. Jeremie grinned widely as she set the dials to a pre-recorded sequence, stood up, and joined the entire floor in the act of giving themselves to the music. Green eyes shining with glee, Aelita locked gazes with her beloved before sending pink hair whirling through the air.

_Like a spark in your eyes so your love will be mine_

_When the sky is going to light and shine, you take my hands_

_And I think that time will give me one more chance_

Jeremie reflected on Aelita's underlying message. _So that's why she wanted this to be a surprise. For this song to emulate what we've been through in our lives._ Memories clamored for attention but the doctor paid them no heed; focusing all his attention on the whirling dervish that had captured his heart from a computer screen all those years ago. Their time spent battling for the world still remained the best times of his life. Until now.

_Do you remember a kiss under the moonlight  
When it was summer, it was love at first sight_

_Can you remember, 'cause I feel the same now_

Aelita found herself lost in the emotional tornado created by the crosswinds of music and memory. Her body undulated across the stage and those feelings of years past filled her heart once more. The sheer joy of living, exploring, learning. The art of falling in love. Images of the golden summer following X.A.N.A.'s defeat and Hawaii flashed through her mind like a PowerPoint presentation. Life had been more perfect than her wildest dreams then; now a chance to recapture that euphoria presented itself in the man she had once thought lost to her forever. _Jeremie._

_Until the winter, we'll see blooming this love_

_Do you remember a kiss under the moonlight_

_When it was summer, it was love at first sight_

_Can you remember, 'cause I feel the same now_

As with everything in life, there existed a dark to counterbalance the light. For Jeremie the shadows of his relationship with Aelita stemmed from that dark winter. His eyes feasted on the ephemeral figure lost in her own world. _This song is so appropriate it's almost scary._ Recalling with perfect clarity, Jeremie heard her scream echo in his ears followed by the thud that marked the one-two punch that slowly but surely snapped his once-unbreakable bond with Aelita. Never had snow flying through the air been so horrifying before that day.

_Like a dive in the waves I am caught in your love_

_And I'm flying in the clouds above, I feel you near_

_And I fear no more the winter 'cause you're here_

The music poured on as the crowd raved on and two people lost themselves in memory. After what seemed an eternity the final beats echoed into a silence quickly eaten by a storm of applause. Aelita's body came to an instinctive halt and she almost toppled over the edge of the stage. Shaking the recollections aside, the pinkette felt sensory input flooding back into her mind and blinked at the roaring bunch in front of her.

Raising a tentative hand in acknowledgement, the new deejay took off the headphones and handed the microphone back to Frank before disappearing down the stairs. "Give another round of applause to DJ Lyoko and give it up for more music headed your way. Keep on partying people!" The grungy regular returned to his station and the nightclub returned to business as usual.

Finding herself the object of many congratulations and high-fives, Aelita blinked at all the attention but smiled gleefully. The expression of satisfaction reminded many onlookers of a poised panther happy with her takedown but still ready to strike. Jeremie found out firsthand just who Aelita planned to attack next. Her half-tackle half-hug would have put him on the ground if not for a bystander keeping him on his feet. "Hey! Watch out dude," the supporter grumbled and rubbed his back. Jeremie ignored him and just looked at Aelita's gorgeous face.

"That was well done. Nice song choice but you need to find one that fits us even more." Aelita playfully hit him for the jibe.

"You know just as well as I do that it was perfect. Now are you going to kiss me or do we have to do the shy banter that preoccupied a couple years of our time?" Jeremie pulled Aelita closer to him and put a hand under her chin while assuming a mournful expression.

"I loved the shy banter. We should reconnect with our childhoods, dance around the subject, and I'll even freeze in place for you. Nostalgia Special!"

"Nostalgia? I'll give you nostalgia. Remember last Tuesday?" Aelita teased and laughed when her barb had the intended effect.

"You have a very good point madam. How about we just skip to the…appetizer." Jeremie said with a hopeful note and leaned down to claim Aelita's lips. Breathing ceased to become much of a priority as the two enjoyed the sweet taste. Lungs looked down at their watches, waited a while, and then became impatient. The two broke apart and shared a smile.

"Care for a dance?" Aelita asked and immediately grabbed Jeremie's hand.

"You are really passive aggressive sometimes. Do I get a choice?" Jeremie whined while putting his arms around her. Aelita smirked and the two became just another couple spinning under the lights while songs came and went. Sweating and a little out of breath, the pinkette called for a break and found the nearest stool to relax in. She needed something with alcohol in it.

"The usual?" Jeremie asked. Aelita nodded and waved him towards the bartender a few feet away. He soon returned with a vodka martini in one hand and a glass of merlot in the other. "Here you are, cheers!" They clinked glasses and drank.

"I might steal this glass." Aelita held the rainbow martini glass to the light and marveled at the combinations. "He did say drinks were on the house anyway. Could be a fun little sunbathing glass." Jeremie chuckled and continued to sip his red. He really couldn't complain. This place served decent vintages. The two relaxed in relative peace; Aelita leaning against Jeremie's chest while letting the rhythms flow over them.

"Looks like Frank wants to say something." Jeremie noted the nightclub owner moving through the throng towards them.

The man in question arrived with a smile on his face. "Excellent work Aelita! Feel free to deejay whenever you'd like. I know you enjoyed it." Frank commented with a laugh.

"Thanks, I probably will. Just one question though…" Aelita trailed off as Frank craned his head towards them and she looked him in the eye. "Do I get the glass?"

Frank blinked and Jeremie interjected "She likes shiny things." The two men laughed as Aelita craned her head back to send the chin above a glare.

"Certainly. Thanks for coming and I hope you enjoyed your time here." Frank said in genuine appreciation.

"It was a blast; I haven't done that in so long. I missed it. Let me know when you want me to stun this place with my magnificence again." Frank let out another laugh in response and waved goodbye before heading off.

"Tired yet?" Aelita stifled a yawn and forced her eyes open. _How am I getting drowsy? I'm in a nightclub for heaven's sake._ "I'll take that as a 'you're getting there.' Ready to go?"

The pinkette looked wistfully around before standing up. She needed more practice with this kind of thing. _Give me a month and I'll be indefatigable._ Taking Jeremie's hand, she followed him out into the silent night. "It's only eleven. I feel ashamed of myself." A rumble of thunder echoed from over the city.

"True but at least we'll be getting back before it rains. At least I hope so." Jeremie said while pulling himself into the driver's seat. Aelita strapped in and immediately rested her head against the door.

"Wake me up when we get back. I'm a big girl; I can get myself into bed." Aelita mumbled through the fog of exhaustion.

"Will do." The vehicle pulled out onto the highway in silence and Jeremie went on autopilot under the ominous sky while his thoughts rambled about Aelita. A soft snoring sound made him chuckle under his breath. _Someone's getting teased when she wakes up._ Smiling about the woman he loved, Jeremie took them safely home.


End file.
